fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio De Janeiro
Rio De Janeiro is a city that is the second largest city in Brazil. It is considered one of the most beautiful cities in the world. The city is open to players at level 50 and is one of the first areas in the World Tour expansion. History Rio De Janeiro got its name when an explorer named Gançalo Coelho arrived at Guanabara Bay and mistook it for the mouth of a river. The name he gave to the place means " River of January " in Portugese since he and his crew went to explore the bay on 1 January 1500. The city was founded by the Portugese on 1 March 1565 but was threatened by pirates until the early 18th century. Rio De Janeiro became the capital of Brazil when Prince Pedro declared the nation independent. It was this way until Brasília replaced it as the capital. So far, the city has hosted the 2007 Pan American Games and the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Rio De Janeiro as of recently hosted the 2016 Olympic Games. FusionFall The war on Fuse reached Brazil and threatened to destroy its cities. Thankfully, Plumbers and S.A.C.T agents came and helped the Brazilian army defeat most of the Fusions. However, some areas of the Amazon Rainforest have become Infected Zones, while the cities have Fusion monsters roaming the streets. Blu brought his family to Rio to escape the infection of the Amazon along with Rafael the Toco toucan and his family. Nico and Pedro appear as Shopkeepers selling Brazil-themed merchandise, including FIFA T-shirts. A warp portal can be found in Copabacana Beach that warps players to the Amazon Rainforest along with a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that can take the player to any of the cities in Brazil. There is also a smuggler's plane in the airfield that can be fixed in the mission "Spare Parts for the Airplane" that can make it possible for the player to access other areas of the world. "Real in Rio " is a mission given by Blu to the player as he needs help to contact Túlio, the man who discovered he is the last male Spix Macaw. The player goes to Brasília to tell Túlio that Blu has been driven out of his home in the Amazon by a Fusion version of him. The player goes to the Amazon Rainforest to defeat Fusion Blu and obtains the Blu Nano. Túlio learns from the player that the Fusion is defeated, but tells him that Blu and the other birds cannot go back to the Amazon until the Fusion Matter is cleared from the Amazon. A Key to the Ancient Codex can be obtained from the mission. Luiz the bulldog gives the mission "Spare Parts for the Airplane " in which the player finds parts to fix the old smuggler's plane to fly around the world in exchange for an Ancient Codex Luiz claims to have bought from an old man. The first Ancient Codex tells how Lord Fuse came to be born. Trivia * When players talk to Rafael, he states that Fuse's invasion of Brazil happened in August. In Brazil, August is considered an unlucky month. Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Non CN Locations Category:Blue Sky Studio locations